Friend
by bloodtype.espresso
Summary: When Miranda goes to MX Gordo's gift makes her realize that without Lizzie they don't have much of a friendship.Detemined to change this, the story follows the crew through record deals, frightend teddy bears, and amazing memories. MG
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the idea, not any of the other junk.

AN:Hey ya'll I'm back! This is just a prolog, intro-ing all the characters. I 'm working on getting this, and all the other cool things that go with it (fic art) on my site, but my comp is slow, I have to scan stuff (my drawings), and I'm trying to graduate this year, but since I love this story so much! I'll be posting often enough. Thanks

Much love, Jenny!

P.S. how weird, they're making a Stevie Sanchez show! Aka, Miranda's lil sis is the new Lizzie, but now they're in NY and Miranda is the cool rocker sister, and Stevie has a little carton in her head, and a red headed friend (no Gordo…tear. I'm so gonna see it though!)

2$ $(#256#(4#!./;'' :.:-$-1

Miranda sat alone in her room, everything she'd need for the summer was packed, but she still couldn't bring herself to go put everything in the car. The sick realization that she'd be gone, miss out on all the graduation things...it was sickening. Yet Gordo and Lizzie were more than likely on their way to the airport. At least Lizzie was, Gordo had been hard to reach lately. Slowly she lifted her duffle bag and her carry on and then openly glared at the stares before she partook in the journey down. The journey down the stairs seemed to last an eternity, nevertheless as soon as her foot was off the last stair she wanted to run back up.

!# :#!# $L&HD :J:#"# "l

"Sweetie, just call me when you're done okay?" Jo called as the kids stepped out of the car.

"Sure mom thanks." Lizzie called dragging Gordo out with her, not wanting to miss Miranda. "So Gordo what's that?" Lizzie asked eyeing the brown paper gift bag Gordo was holding.

"Oh, just thought Miranda could use a book on the plain that's all." Lizzie almost chuckled, leave it to Gordo to bye a girl a book when she's leaving, always practical.

"Good one Gordo, way to show a girl you care." she rolled her eyes then smiled at him.

"I thought so." he mumbled, but Lizzie didn't hear, she'd spotted Miranda and started running.

#$394)!)&? # $5)+-+ +0/&T

Once at the airport she bid farewell to her parents (determined not to cry), got her boarding pass and checked her bags. She was about to sit on a bench to wallow when she heard an all too familiar voice form across the room, "Miranda!" sure enough she looked up just in time to see Lizzie run over to her, Gordo not too far behind.

"Hey…" was all Miranda could bring herself to say.

"I'm gonna miss you." Lizzie said holding back tears.

"Me too," Silently Gordo watched as they embraced and said there goodbyes. After a lot of sniffling (Lizzie) and hugging the girls pulled away.

"Take care of your self," Gordo said shuffling his feet, and for some reason remembering Miranda's weight incident.

"Yeah, you too," At this point Lizzie excused herself to go call her mom, not wanting to see Miranda leave. Gordo turned away from Miranda and watched as Lizzie walked away, once she was out of earshot he handed her the brown bag wordlessly. "What's this?" Miranda asked ready to look inside.

"Don't," Gordo held the bag shut to keep her from looking in. In response all he got was Miranda's confused gaze. "It's for the plain, sort of a going away gift, so to open it…you have to go away." he explained.

Miranda didn't know what to say, so she did the only thing she could think of.

Gordo stumbled a bit at the unexpected weight, of Miranda's hug, but recovered quickly hugging her back. "Thank you, but I didn't get you any thing!" she gasped, realizing she had noting to give him.

"That's fine, you don't have to." He assured her, but she was already hunting for something in her carry on, bearing an astounding resemblance to Marry Poppins rummaging through her carpet bag.

"Here," she said handing him an object he recognized.

"Miranda I can't..." he started, looking at the stuffed bear.

"Gordo, please?" she pleaded, not knowing why it was so important to her that he take Fredrick, her trusty superman teddy bear. "He doesn't even have a passport, and he'll be scared going to Mexico!" she said holding the bear out in front of her towards Gordo, looking all of three years old.

He simply nodded once, "Okay, but just until you get back," he smiled, taking the slightly dingy bear.

Miranda, nodded as the loud speaker announced it was time for her to go. "Remember to eat," Gordo joked, but the concern was evident in his voice, and Miranda recognized it instantly. The tears Miranda was holding back were dangerously close to surfacing.

"Just try and stop me, I'm a pig remember?" she grinned, giving him one last hug and a peck on the cheek before she turned and walked away.

(3493290#($)#) /;'-)5)#+#

Sorry not beta-ed


	2. Epiphany

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't even own that

* * *

"Why would I do that?" Gordo asked the stuffed bear now making camp on his desk. Lizzie hadn't even noticed 'him', and Jo was too occupied with comforting them, to even look Gordo's way. Fredrick just kept the blank stare, only an inanimate object can have, on his plastic little eyes. Yet to Gordo's over active mind it spoke volumes. He sighed, flopping on his bed. "I just don't know what possessed me to do that. Sure we're friends, even good friends, but we're not _best_ friends, despite Lizzie's protests, _we're_ not best friends, we're _Lizzie's_ best friends." Regardless of a few class projects, and their shared bond with Lizzie, they'd never had a close personal relationship, not like he and Lizzie. To be perfectly honest most of the conversations he and Miranda had revolved around Lizzie. Simple fact: Lizzie was their best friend, thus their bridge…until now.

But he could remember the few times when they were alone, thinking what an interesting person Miranda seemed to be. Once they got past all the small talk and teasing, and Lizzie-centric conversation there was something there, he just wasn't sure what. In one of those rare conversations she mentioned her love of the old Superman films, and thus Fredrick was his next birthday present to her.

"Perhaps that's why I did it, I want to get to know Miranda, and not Lizzie's other best friend." As he mumbled this, he looked over at Fredrick for conformation; then chuckled...'if my parents could see me now' he thought.

* * *

Miranda sat anxiously waiting, for the pilot to announce it was okay for her to get her bag. She hadn't had time to look through it before boarding, and since she was obviously alone, the attendants were watching her like hawks. 'Why doesn't any one give these people something to do? You'd think they paid them to watch Me.' she mentally wined. 'Gordo said I had to go away before I could look in the bag, well her I am, _away_ and "oops no bag any way"!' before she could think any more annoyances, it was announced (in that annoying tone only ever achieved on planes by the person manning the loudspeaker, when you're having a bad day) that it was safe to move about the cabin. She grabbed the bag and pulled out a sleek black volume, with the words 'Year Book' written on the cover. This wasn't what she was expecting, mainly because she wasn't expecting anything in particular, but a year book? Who's? This wasn't the school yearbook; there was no insignia, or cheesy title, just the single word, and the year.

Upon opening the book Miranda realized it was _their_ yearbook, literally. It was a professionally printed album, and all the pictures were of the trio. As she continued to flip through it, she saw it was littered with drawings. Some of the drawings she recognized as her own doodles, and others she figured were done by Gordo himself. In addition to the pictures and drawings he had all sorts of Gordo-isms, there were quotes, fun facts and Miranda was even voted most poised. But what really caught her eye was the last page, there were two drawings of the trio, one under the headline 'Our Trip to Rome' the other had them all donning caps and gowns. On the bottom he'd scrawled, 'you're with us in spirit, so you can't tell me you're bored.' In blue ink as if an after thought.

Miranda kept flipping through the book, studying the pictures and caricatures even taking a minuet to appreciate the 'Matt page' which had Matt's picture in little hearts over and over again (he would not let that go). But something about this whole thing was off. She couldn't place it, that nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She finally let it go until she arrived in Mexico and was getting ready to go to sleep; emptying out the pockets of the jeans she wore that day, Miranda threw all the junk on her night stand. Taking the twenty in the back pocket she, opened the back cover of the book to place the money for safe keeping, when she saw the all too familiar script she copied her notes from.

Miranda,

By the time you read this you'll be gone and probably missing Lizzie like crazy. I know how much you were looking forward to our graduation, and the trip, even the yearbook. Well, I can't take you to Rome, or our graduation, but I thought this might help make the transition a little bit easier. I know it's not the real thing but I hope you like it…sorry I'm the only one to sign it.

Miss you already,

Gordo

"Missing _Lizzie_ like crazy?" Miranda mumbled to herself. For some reason that struck her as weird, she quickly flipped through the yearbook again not sure what she was looking for, and then suddenly the realization hit her. Aside from the pictures taken with Lizzie, there were very few pictures of Gordo and Miranda together, and some of those were his drawings or Photo Shop-ed.

'We're supposed to be best friends…' she thought, "yeah, Lizzie's best friends." She finished aloud. She quickly unpacked her laptop, all thoughts of sleep vanishing. "That just won't do."

Grateful that the internet had been set up before she arrived; Miranda got on her e-mail account and set to work composing a letter to her soon to be best friend. 'Not like he'll say "no", right?'

* * *

From: mira-quen-anda (a)musiclover . com

To: ratpack-brat (a)vintagejunk . net

First things first, thank you for the book I love it! But that's not why I'm writing, actually I have a problem, and I think you can help. You see I think there's something wrong with me… why, you ask? well that's simple; I only have one best friend. I know that may not seem like a big deal to some, at least I have one, but the thing is, Lizzie has two…and well unless I'm broken, there should be no reason I don't as well, especially now that I'm all the way over here…alone!

This is where you come in, I figured since, we're already friends, and you're bonding with Fredrick and all that you'd be the perfect best friend. But let me warn you this isn't a job to be taken lightly, you must be willing to deal with random rants, breaking out into song, and most importantly speak some language other than 'girlgish'.

That's settled then, after looking over all the information, I've decided you're the best applicant for the job. Welcome to My World!

Bye Miranda

From: ratpack-brat (a)vintagejunk . net

To: mira-quen-anda (a)musiclover . com

Never mind I was the only applicant, and that Fredrick submitted the application for me. I'd be glad to take the post, even though the 'girlgish' might be hard to keep in check. ;)

But I do have one request, you have to be my best friend too, I can't be the only one without two best friends, especially since I'm teaching Fredrick to swing (oops the string broke!), make that teaching him how to fall.

T/k- Gordo

P.S. glad you liked the book.

SOMETIME LATER

From: mira-quen-anda (a)musiclover . com

To: ratpack-brat (a)vintagejunk . net

Hey _buddy_! What's the haps? I know you don't have much time to write to little ol' me, and I can imagine what the wireless connection's like. Well my work here is almost done, so I'll be back in about a week and a half. In the meantime though I'm writing a new song, it's all about how we're all just waiting for something big to happen to us, as apposed to actually going out and _doing _something big. Well, I'll let you go, and I can't wait to see ya'll.

Much love La Flaca

From: ratpack-brat (a)vintagejunk . net

To: mira-quen-anda (a)musiclover . com

Hey sorry about the long wait, the connection her is pitiful, but things have been crazy. Lizzie snuck out with some Italian superstar, pretending to be his singing partner, Isabella, and then when I covered for her I almost got sent home. But the real Isabella was at the airport, so she and I went to expose Paulo, the singer guy.

Even though Lizzie didn't believe me at first (even with Isabella there), Paulo was proven a fraud and Isabella got her life back. Lizzie though, got to perform in a packed arena, no stage fright, possibly got a record deal in the states, and got kissed by one very confused David Gordon.

She said 'thank you' is that good? Need help! Can't wait to see you, and hear your song.

See ya' soon- El Gordo

P.S. lover boy told Liz's 'rents about the Isabella thing and now they're here.

From: mira-quen-anda (a)musiclover . com

To: ratpack-brat (a)vintagejunk . net

Brain fart! That was way too much to process! So Lizzie's an international superstar, you took the rap for her, saved her, and then kissed her? And the McG's are all there? Darn boy, I knew you'd get into trouble but I figured take a hotel pen, or maybe a towel. Not go knight and shining Gordo on me! Any way, my opinion is that Lizzie is just as confused as you are right now. I suspect she likes you, not just in a, you're-my-best-friend kind of way, but in a, maybe-we-could-go-out-some-time-and-see-how-things-work-out sort of way. And you kind of give off the same vibe, so why don't you hang out now before I get there so you can be alone together and test it out. I'll see ya' soon!

Good luck Miranda

P.S. he's not lover boy! gags

* * *

A.N.: hey ya'll so that was the gift! Oh and about Freddy, no he's not in the show, he's actually my bear, but he made a cameo in my other fic 'With Out You'. Any way he's like the confessional, or the journal I had in 'With Out You', he's a way for the characters to speak. Plus I thought it was a nice bond. I'm trying with all the spelling but bear with me. Thanks, and do what you do, flame or review.

Their closings: La Flaca and El Gordo, are from a Spanish language version of a 'Regis and Kelly' type show (El Gordo y La Flaca)


	3. Coming Home

Disclaimer: LOL, right…like I own L McG.

An: I have the best-est sister ever! No, she still refuses to beta anything I write, but she is going to help me set up my site! So yay!

* * *

Miranda sat staring out the window of the plane, which would be landing soon; she couldn't wait to see her friends. Though, as far as she knew they weren't going to make it here to meet her. Gordo had written to tell her of the new 'dating situation' going on between him and Lizzie and apparently he'd taught Fredrick to _fly_, which Miranda was sure meant he'd tied Fredrick to the ceiling fan then switched it to high. Something she'd have to try out herself.

* * *

Gordo stood by the luggage carousel waiting for Miranda, he knew she wasn't expecting him which was part of the surprise, that along with the surprise movie night at Lizzie's. They'd even rented all of Miranda's favorite films. Gordo suspected Lizzie felt guilty about their dating, especially after the whole Ronnie thing. This was her way of making it up.

But before he had any more time to dwell on the situation he heard _it_, "Gordo?" As he turned around he saw, who he now recognized as his most recent, best friend. 'She's changed a bit' he thought as he grinned at the short haired brunet.

"Didn't think you were rid of me _already_, did you?" he smirked.

"Eeeeek!" she leapt into his arms, and he spun them around laughing at her enthusiasm, before placing her back on her feet. "You _grew_! And the _hair_! Can I touch the hair?" she squealed, not letting him respond before yanking on a curl and watching it spring back into place. "I like it." she declared, matter-of-factly, after inspecting his now, shoulder length hair.

"Good to know, what about _you_? You cut the hair, and you haven't wasted away yet, so I guess you took my advice about the eating huh?" he chuckled. 'Can't exactly tell a girl, "hey you filled out" with out her thinking you're a perv, or trying to tell her she's fat.'

"Boy please, like you can keep me away from the _Ruffles Con Queso_. And I did fill out a bit," she shrugged, as if nothing. 'note to self: Miranda's rare bread of _non-girl_' "Can you tell?" she asked looking down, which in turn caused Gordo to involuntarily look as well for a split second before turning red.

"So how was the weather in Mexico?" he tried to change the subject, realizing that having two female best friends could _not_ be a good thing.

"Hot. I was thinking about stuffing, but wont the paper get all _gross_ in he heat, and..."

"MIRANDA!" she was cut off by Gordo covering his ears and shouting.

"What?" she looked genuinely perplexed.

"I prefer to think of you as a non-girl."

"_Excuse_ you!"

"well...it's...it would be..._inappropriate_, for me to think of you as a girl with normal girl _parts_, considering how much time we spend together, so in my head you're a non-girl," to her look he immediately added, "not a _boy_, but not a girl I repeat not a girl. Now as proud as you may be of your new..._assets_, it would...it's...I...its just weird." he finished beat red.

"Fine, oh I finally figured out the whole letters and numbers thing!" she added.

"Do I _want_ to know?" he asked still waiting for the bags to come out.

"Probably not." she smiled sweetly.

"Gonna tell me any way?" he asked after a pause.

"The sizing on bras, numbers are for the back, and the letter is the..." she started nonchalantly completely oblivious to Gordo's discomfort until he cut her off once more.

"_Why,_ would I, ever need to know that?"

"Incase you bought a girl a bra?" she asked as if this were some weird 'Gordo mind game'.

"Why would I do _that_?"

"You wanted to get her something pretty?" she exclaimed looking very much as if they'd asked her to state the purpose of a fire extinguisher.

"Don't' you think that's kind of _personal_." he stated, rather than asked trying to drive the point home.

"It's not like you bought her a pad." and he failed miserably.

The look of horror mixed with disbelief on Gordo's face was priceless. "Why are you guys so squeamish?" but before Gordo could answer the luggage carousel made an offensive noise and Miranda went over to scout out her bag. Just as Gordo was about to ask what hers looked like, she reached for a black bag, which could more than likely house the trio. But before he even had a chance to react, (due to her vertical impairment) Miranda was dragged along with the monstrosity, so you saw her running along the carousel like something out of an 'I Love Lucy' rerun. Gordo immediately ran over to help her, before she hurt herself, or any one else for that matter.

"You know, you could've just pointed the bag out. I would have gladly gotten it for you." Gordo chuckled, as they walked out of the airport.

He got a glare.

"Or your method was entertaining." he almost asked.

"Shut _up_!" she finally laughed, back handing him, "you try holding on to that thing, while it's going round, and round, and it wont _stop_!" she motioned twirling her finger in front of her.

After a few moments Miranda finally spoke "Gordo? Where's Lizzie?" she'd been wondering for a bit now, but kept getting sidetracked by Gordo's weird mind games.

'Oh shoot! How could I forget?' Gordo mentally scolded himself. "Oh, she couldn't make it, said she felt sick." He answered as his mom pulled up in front of them.

* * *

"Thank you!" Miranda yelled after Mrs. Gordon as they got out of the SUV. "So what's wrong with her?" Miranda asked concerned as they walked up the steps to Lizzie's house, Gordo still in charge of the bag, mainly because Miranda was not to be trusted with objects larger than she was.

"Didn't say" he rung the bell before Miranda asked any more questions.

* * *

Later on that night the girls sat upstairs in Lizzie's room getting ready for bed, before joining Gordo for more movies. "... so then I _kissed_ him! But he said 'thank you!' _thank you_! I thought I'd made a _huge_ mistake, but then he asked me out, said we could spend time alone before you got here, and now we're _dating_!"

Lizzie had re-capped everything, since the day Miranda left. Miranda knew most of it from Gordo, but one thing stood out. "Um, _you_ kissed him? And _he_ said thank you?"

"Yep, can you believe it? Turns out he _did_ like me, he was just so confused. Like, I think he even remembered it all wrong! He'd almost convinced himself that everything was the other way around. I felt so bad for him, I guess it was kind of a shock though, I mean who knew? _Akh_!" she ended with her trademark squeak.

Miranda almost cracked up; leave it to Gordo, he like a girl this long and he forgets what happened!

At around two in the morning they popped in my _Best Friend's Wedding_, the final movie on the list. Lizzie fell asleep on the couch by the time the Julia got on the plane, and now at the elevator scene Gordo wasn't too far behind, but looked like he was trying to stay awake. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll just finish the movie." Miranda suggested. This was one of her 'top ten', even though she always cried at the end; no way would she miss it now.

"You sure? 'Cause I can stay up." He yawned.

"Yeah, no prob." She assured him.

"Fine, let me just…" he rummaged in his bag them pulled out an all too familiar object.

"Fredrick!" Miranda almost squealed taking the bear from Gordo. "You brought him!"

"I told you, only until you got back." With that they continued watching the movie. Gordo fell asleep soon enough, leaving Miranda (and Fredrick) to watch the rest of the movie, before falling asleep during the credits; which Miranda always insisted on watching for the music.

* * *

AN: so there it is, thanks christylee for the whole 'warped Gordo thing' and reading O.U.T. I'll look into it.

Well ya'll know the drill!


	4. Bored

Disclaimer: Not mine.

* * *

Miranda sat in her room staring at her phone. It had been about two weeks since she'd arrived, and every day at ten a.m. Lizzie would call and they'd tree-way Gordo. After about ten minutes Miranda would grow sick of the _boyfriend/ girlfriend_ talk and hang up. But today was different, Lizzie'd left last night to talk to some guy at Universal a record deal, and now it was 10:0**_5_** and she was _bored_.

"Fredrick, what should I do?" she asked the bear that now rested on her floor. After a minute of silence she sighed, "_Fine_" picking up the phone.

* * *

On the other end Gordo picked up the phone on the first ring, "yes, Miranda?" he asked mildly annoyed. With both his parents and Lizzie gone, he mistakenly assumed he'd get to sleep in for once.

"I'm bored." She stated.

"_Okay_…" he waited for her to continue, sinking back into his pillows, closing his eyes, straining to stay awake.

"What should I do?"

"Read?" he suggested bored, with the conversation, trying to get back to his much deserved sleep. He'd have to explain to Miranda the meaning of summer and it's synonymity with sleep..._soon_.

"I lost my glasses and if I don't use them, I'll get a _headache_."

"_Glasses_?" This was new, since when did she use glasses?

"Reading Glasses, DUH!"

"I didn't know you wore any to begin with."

"That's because they've been lost for a year." she dismissed.

"Right." 'Why am I not surprised.' he thought blearily to himself.

"So what _else_ can I do?"

"What ever happened to your Frederick fashion show idea?" he asked.

"Fredrick didn't like my dresses… and we need to work on his waistline. Besides, I like him in his sweater."

"Isn't Frederick a _boy?_" he asked confused, talk about personality disorder.

"_Yes_, he's a boy, but my creative juices just don't flow as well when I have to think of guy outfits. It's all so _limited_."

"All right-y then….Well, how about dying your hair… _again_?" he'd noticed a bright red streak in her hair this week.

"I did, last week. I have to wait at least two more weeks for that."

"How about you mutilate another pair of jeans? If you can't give Freddy a new outfit, how about working on yours?"

"_Excuse_ you? What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"What?" he asked confused 'she does it all the time.'

"Are you saying I need to work on my fashion sense or something? Because I'll have you know, buster, that I have absolutely _no_ problem with my wardrobe, thank-you-very-much! No malfunctions in _weeks_!"

"I didn't say that." he replied lazily.

"Implied it."

"All I meant is that if you're so bored, you can take it out on your clothes like you always do."

"Resent that."

"Why? It's true"

"So? I dunno, I just do!"

"Don't tell me you're gonna rhyme!"

"All the time!"

"Real mature"

"But this fun's so _pure_?"

"That was bad."

"Just a tad"

"That was worse."

"But of course!"

"Are you ever gonna stop?"

"Don't like that I'm on _top_?"

"Miranda..." he groaned at her innuendo, 'so much for pure.'

He heard a sigh, "_Gordo_! _Do_ something with me!"

"That sounds so wrong and you know it."

"_Ooooh_! I'm telling _Lizzie_!"

"Tell her what? _You_ said it." he declared momentarily awake.

"My mind wasn't in the gutter when I did."

"That's a first."

"_So_, are you going to buy Lizzie a _bra_?"

"_WHAT_!" he was up.

"It seemed like a good thing to say at the time."

"Well if that's the case, you can think of something to do on your own."

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" she wined, "It's not the same!" Gordo could almost see her pouting. He had to strain not to laugh at the image.

"Serves you right. I should hang up on you for the way you're treating me."

"Don't get all '_feelings_' on me!"

"Feelings?"

"Yeah, suck it up and be a _MAN_! Mulan did it."

"_Mulan_ was a girl." he felt compelled to tell her.

"Exactly!"

"Right..." 'This girl makes no sense' "Miranda how much caffeine/ sugar have you had?" he asked dreading the answer.

"Since when?"

"Since you woke up."

"Um...haven't slept yet?" she asked sweetly.

"Go to sleep and call in the morning." he grunted covering his head with a pillow.

"But it is morning! That's why I _waited_ to call." she wined.

"This is _waiting_?" he asked.

"Yup, I was gonna call at three but I thought you might be asleep."

"How considerate of you, now go find something to do." he replied yawning.

"Kay, I'll be right over."

Gordo merely grunted in response, dropping the phone and covering his head with a pillow. He was just drifting back to sleep when he heard the _distinct_ sound of a camera going off.

"_What the_?" he turned to see Miranda standing right outside his room camera in tow.

"I said I'd be right over." she stated innocently.

"At least wait till I get _dressed_!" he jumped up conscious of his sleeping attire which consisted of flannel pinstripe pants, and a worn out gray tank top.

"Fine," Miranda walked out and sat by his door taking a picture of her shoe.

"Why the _shoe_?" Gordo asked coming up behind her.

"Looked cool, so what are we gonna do?" she asked looking up.

"Not sure, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" she smirked.

"We are not getting into this." he chuckled.

"I know, let's play _hacky sack_!" she squealed.

Gordo just looked at her, "since _when_ do you play hacky sack?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"I don't, but you can teach Me." she smiled.

"fine." he held out a hand to help her up "let me just find it, then we'll make our way to the park."

As Gordo rummaged through all the junk in his room, Miranda decided to go through his closet. If Gordo noticed he knew enough not to question her, "_Ooooh_! Can I borrow these?" Miranda asked pulling out a pair of green cargo pants.

"Um, I don't think they'd fit, but sure keep 'em, they fit me short any way." Miranda squealed walking out of the room with said pants.

"Gordo!" Miranda yelled from the bathroom, "_Come here_!"

"What?" he asked stepping into the hall.

"I need a belt," she declared sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"Told you, they didn't fit."

"_Come on_, just lend me a belt!"

Gordo disappeared into his room grumbling. He returned with a brown belt in tow, "Here, feel free to puncture it accordingly, I don't use it."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"My leg's not bendy enough!"

"You're not trying!"

"Am too!" Miranda pouted missing the hacky sack yet again.

"Miranda it's not that hard, just do this," Gordo demonstrated some intricate technique, making Miranda scowl.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked sarcastically. This game was harder than it looked, they'd been at it for an hour and Miranda had yet to hit the demented hacky sack.

"Okay just try to kick it when I toss it, okay?" Gordo asked taking a different approach.

"Okay." Miranda tried her best to look serous. Some how, she actually hit it, only she over shot and kicked it over Gordo's head. "YAY! I hit it!" she squealed.

"Yeah, um… next time, lighten up," Gordo chuckled retrieving the hacky sack from the bush where Miranda'd hurled it.

After thirty minutes of Gordo tossing and Miranda not, killing any one, Miranda decided she was ready for a real match.

"Okay, you sure?" Gordo asked knowing Miranda hated to lose, and he had been playing for five years, to Miranda's hour and a half.

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna kick your butt!" Gordo merely chuckled at Miranda's gusto. Though, it soon became evident that Miranda was indeed a beginner, especially compared to Gordo. "That's it." Miranda caught the hacky sack in mid air. "run."

Before Gordo could even form a question Miranda was after him. They ran throughout the park Gordo taking a lead, due to his now longer legs. But, just as he thought he'd lost her, she came from the left, apparently having taken a shortcut and true to her word kicked him.

* * *

After the 'hacky sack incident' they decided Miranda was way too competitive, especially after pulling an all-night-er. So they went over to Gordo's house to watch movies. After pulling out some spare blankets, and pillows they finally settled on Cinderfella, and curled up on opposite ends of the couch to watch the Jerry Lewis film.

Miranda was curled on one end of the couch, snuggled up in a blanket, with her eyes closed. The movie had ended a few minutes ago, and she was drifting to sleep. "Gordo?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied groggily.

"You asleep?"

"Close, you?" He yawned.

"Same." She yawned out as well.

"G'night."

"Night, night." She replied finally drifting to sleep, at three in the afternoon.

* * *

AN: My sister helped a lot on this one, because well she practically _is_ Gordo! (The leave me alone to sleep attitude)

R & R/F


	5. FourWheelers

Disclaimer: not mine.

AN: before I get all the flamers, about the dragging -on of this fic, I really feel its imperative I work on the maturing of Gordo and Miranda's friendship. This is going to take place during the summers. Not one, but four.

I can't have everything happen in three months, it's too far out there, and I really don't think they poses the maturity for a real, and solid relationship, not at fourteen. But trust me this will rock!

* * *

"So, what are we doing today?" Lizzie asked.

She'd gotten in after two weeks in LA, and now she and Gordo were sitting on his bed trying to figure out what to do.

"Not, sure, what do you want to do?" he smirked.

"Um, we could go to the Digital Bean, maybe Kate's there. She wanted to hear all about LA," Lizzie suggested, oblivious to the Jungle Book reference he'd made.

"Sure," he smiled, but just as he leaned in to kiss her, they heard the front door slam and they sprang apart.

"Honey! I'm _hooome_!" came Miranda's distinct yell, over the sound of her thundering up the stairs.

"I've got them!" she exclaimed as she barged into Gordo's room, waving around a yellow envelope excitedly.

"Oh hi, Lizzie!" Miranda squealed hugging the blond, before settling between the '_love birds_' on Gordo's bed.

"Hey, Um _Miranda_?" Lizzie looked at the brunette, then Gordo.

"_OH_! _Oops_, habit," she apologized, standing up, and then, after she succeeded in pushing Gordo closer to Lizzie, she sat on his rollie chair and spun around.

"So, what do you have?" Lizzie asked eyeing the envelope.

"Oh yeah, _pictures!_" She waved them around again.

"_Oh_, can I see?" Lizzie asked excitedly, taking the envelope from Miranda's hand, scanning the content.

"Um, when did you take _these_? And Miranda, what is up with the pants?" she asked, confused. She didn't remember any of this.

'Miranda and Gordo never hang out together," Lizzie thought. 'Not without _me_.'

"Oh that's when Gordo was teaching me to play hacky sack, and I _totally_ kicked his butt!"

"_You_ beat _Gordo_ at _hacky sack_?" Lizzie asked. "I didn't even know you _played.,_" She was getting more confused by the second.

"I don't, I retired in my prime."

"Of one hour," Gordo mumbled.

"_Anyway_, when Gordo _insisted_ on showing off---"

"I was going easy on you!" he defended, then to Lizzie's raised eyebrow added, "She never said she beat me."

"Nope, he was winning, but I kicked his butt!"

"Quite literally, I think I got a bruise." he pouted at Lizzie.

"Wow, it almost seems like you two didn't miss me at all!" Lizzie squealed in mock angst.

"Never said that either." Gordo then leaned in to kiss her, causing Miranda to shield her '_virgin eyes,_' or so she shrieked as she ran out of the room, causing Gordo and Lizzie to laugh.

* * *

"Let's go skating!" Lizzie suggested to Miranda over the phone.

"_Skating_?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, they just opened a roller disco type thing by the mall, we could rent some four wheelers, just like _Britney Spears_!" she squealed, now getting excited.

"Hey that sounds cool, minus the BS reference, we're good!"

"Hey I thought you liked Brit?" Lizzie laughed.

"Did, until, Lucky I think it was. Then she went to _psycho- pop star_ on me. Granted it wasn't a far stretch, but whatever. Um, Liz, don't _in-lines_ have four wheals?" she smirked, knowing full well she was confusing her best friend, who despite her best efforts, slipped into the blond stereotype quite often.

"Not important. So, do we three-way Gordo or…_MATT YOU ARE A DEAD BOY_!…gotta go, call Gordo, 'kay?"

Miranda was then left with the dial tone, wondering what _exactly_ Matt had done this time.

"That booger's _way_ to smart for his own good," she told Fredrick before picking up the phone.

* * *

"Talk to me," came Gordo's preoccupied greeting.

"Ever wonder what's the purpose of all the bumpy thingies on the ceiling? I mean besides not allowing the glow-in-the-dark stars to stick properly."

"Hi Miranda. No, I never thought about it, not extensively. But now that you bought it up, it could just be a good alternative to counting sheep."

"But how would you _see_ them? Isn't it usually too dark to tell how many there are?"

"Okay, you got me, now, the _real_ reason you called?" he asked, chuckling.

"Lizzie wanted to go skating, at the new roller disco type thing."

"By the mall?"

"Yup, it could be fun, I used to be good at 'four-wheelers' when I was little."

"You just called them '_four-wheelers'_ like a _true Britney_ fan," he stated with mock shock.

"Lizzie-ism."

"_Ah_, well BS aside, this _could_ be fun, but um why didn't _Lizzie_ call?" Gordo wondered. She was, after all, his girlfriend.

"You don't want me to call! You wound me!" Miranda cried, trying desperately not to laugh. "I thought we had something!"

"Doll, you know you're special to me, but she's my main squeeze," he said in his best gangster voice, before they both cracked up.

"Matt…well he did _something_, I'm just not sure _what_ yet," Miranda told Gordo.

"Ah, that little snot's smarter than he looks." Gordo declared. "Well, I'll meet you there in an hour? I'll call Liz."

"Sure! Bye."

* * *

Once at the rink, the trio rented some skates, and decided to 'dance' to the corny music.

"Ah! This is _sooo_ not as easy as it looks!" Lizzie complained after stumbling for the third time in half an hour. She and Gordo had started skating _romantically_ (according to Lizzie), doing the whole couple-holding-hands bit. But now,more than anything, Gordo was simply skating along with her trying to keep her from falling down.

Miranda had been a bit rusty at first, but she soon got the hang of it. She'd skate by periodically and chat, but for the most part she simply circled around, trying out different techniques and tricks which she'd obviously mastered a while back.

"Gordo, I think I'll just sit down," Lizzie finally decided. It was obvious that this wasn't going to be some super romantic date, not with her falling; plus, she wanted to check her messages on her phone. Kate was supposed to have called.

"Sure, here. I'll sit with you," Gordo said, starting to follow her out of the rink.

"No, that's okay, you haven't skated at all, plus I'll probably check some stuff on my phone. I'll watch you, though." She smiled, kissing him, then hobbled to the nearest table.

Gordo went back in the rink and started a lot like Lizzie, a mix of jerky movements coupled with bad balance, but after a while he slipped into a routine, recalling that the last time he'd skated like this he'd been five at his cousin Joey's house.

"Hey Gordo, not bad," Miranda noted as she slipped into his pace. "I didn't know you were any good."

"Thanks, _really_," he laughed.

"You know what I mean. Come on! Let's have some fun!" Before he could protest, she grabbed his hand and started pulling him along, dancing to the music as best she could.

By the time Lizzie was done checking her messages and talking to Kate, there was one long chain of people dancing to the music, something she assumed was the roller equivalent of a conga line. She kept watching the line looking for her friends. Knowing Miranda, they'd probably joined in near the beginning.

But when she finally spotted them, she was mildly shocked to see Miranda heading up the entire line, with Gordo right behind her doing some John Travolta-ish moves.

'Talk about parallel universe…' Lizzie thought.

* * *

Lizzie sat in her room that night wondering when everything had changed.

'I thought _I_ was their best friend. Sure we were _all_ best friends, but they never seemed to be best friends _alone_, until _now_.' She'd been gone two weeks and now, it seemed like Miranda and Gordo were suddenly closer than they'd been in the past two years of Middle School.

'Uh! Why is this bugging me? It' _just_ Miranda and Gordo, and it's not like they _like_ each other.'

* * *

Final note: thanks again **christylee** for the beta-ing! 


	6. Bummer

Dis: not mine!

* * *

"Gordo…" Miranda started over the phone.

"You're bored," he finished for her.

"Yup," she grinned, loving the _collective consciousness_ between them.

"And you called _me_, because…"

"I want you to make me un-bored," she stated, giggling.

"So I take it right now, you're twirling in your desk chair and talking on the phone?"

'Okay collective consciousness getting kind of creepy' Miranda thought stopping the chair abruptly with her toe, almost falling off.

"Pretty much," Miranda said. "Though you forgot 'trying not to fall.'"

"I was getting to that," he chuckled.

"Of course," she humored him.

"Duh!"

"How could I ever doubt you?"

"I was wondering the same thing…So how about we meet at the park in…"

"…ten minutes?"

"By the…"

"…duck pond!" Miranda squealed excitedly. 'Those ducks know serious fun.'

"You got it."

* * *

Miranda sat by the pond, feeding the ducks some bread pieces. When it finally ran out, she got up and dusted herself off, but one particularly large bird started squawking at her.

"Yeah, well you too," she answered the offending animal.

* * *

Gordo approached the pond with camera in hand as usual, but just as he spotted Miranda he heard her arguing with a large bird. He watched in amusement as the events unfolded, readily video taping the exchange.

Miranda's attempt to show the bird that she didn't have any more food went sour as the bird snatched away her purse, and proceeded to peck at her! Startled by this, Miranda broke into a sprint, the animal tailing her.

Then, spotting Gordo, she ran behind him, deciding to use him as a shield. "Vicious bird!'" she yelled, safely behind Gordo.

The bird squawked in response, which Miranda took to mean 'I'll eat him to get to you!'

"Gordo…" But before she could finish, he threw his hackysack at it.

After mangling the hackysack, and deciding it was inedible, the _duck_ gave up and waddled away.

"Let's go somewhere else," Miranda pouted, at the realization that ducks, particularly _big_ ducks were mean.

"What about your purse?"

"I'm not going back there! Ducks are mean!"

Gordo chuckled, going to retrieve the nearby bag. "I know the bird did a number on you, but you can't blame the ducks," he said handing her the purse.

"What? Why not?" she asked, snatching it away, annoyed he wasn't siding with her.

"Because, that was a _goose!_" Gordo smirked, going to hunt for the discarded hackysack as she Miranda squeaked indignantly in his general direction.

* * *

"Hey, loved this game!" Gordo stated amused, sitting down.

"OOooo! Merry go round!" Miranda agreed, taking hold of one of the handles and giving it momentum. Once it was spinning fast enough she jumped on, almost landing on top of Gordo.

Once it stopped and both felt sick, so after walking around for a bit to calm their stomachs, they decided to grab a bite at Subway.

"So when does Lizzie get back?" Miranda asked between bites of her Italian B.M.T.

"Next week, just before school."

"Wow, that's cutting it close, but then again…_hello_ record deal! I'd do the same," she laughed.

"About that, you never sang me that song you wrote."

Miranda shifted in her seat. "Which one?"

"Any of them."

"Oh, um… _oops_?" she shrugged, willing him to let it go. "So tonight we're…?"

"Oh, I can't. My parents are having some relatives over, so I guess it's just you and Fredrick, and me and weird relatives."

"Bummer. Fredrick always beats me in staring contests," she grinned.

* * *

"_Miranda_?" her mom asked, concerned. She hadn't said a word since she heard the news. She merely sat there, clutching Fredrick for dear life, with a blank stare.

Then finally, she blinked. "When do we go?"

"Two days."

To her shocked expression, her dad quickly added, "but I'm sure you could visit…"

"Oh, mi'ja…" Her mom said at the same time.

"Gotta go!" Miranda cut them both off before they made things worse by trying to comfort her.

* * *

Miranda sprinted to the Gordons' with Fredrick in tow. Swinging open the front door and letting herself in as usual, she stopped in her tracks when she noticed the crowd in the living room, all turning to look at her.

"Oops, _sorry_!" she said immediately starting to back out.

"_Miranda_?" Gordo turned from the group he was talking to, just in time to see her walk out. Excusing himself, he went after her.

* * *

"Miranda?"

He found her sitting on the curb, holding Freddy. "What's up?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Sorry, I should…I…"

"Don't worry; I'd lost my '_Get out Of Jail Free_' card any way." He smiled.

After a moment Miranda broke the silence, "We _are_ friends, right?" she asked looking at him, her eyes pleading.

"We're _best_ friends," he told her with a weak smile. Something was up, but he knew Miranda too well to pry. Better to play along and allow her to come at her own pace.

She looked down before asking, "How long?"

"_For_?"

"How long'll we be friends?" she whispered.

"Well, I had my sight set on _forever_…unless you have other plans."

"I'm going back to Mexico."

"What happened? Is your grandmother okay? Is something else wrong? What about school?"

She looked at him for a moment then hugged Fredrick tighter, looking away. "She's fine, well…older, but that's not it. And school wont be a problem, because…I'm _moving._" She whispered the final two words, her voice cracking, as she buried her face in Fredrick.

Gordo didn't say a word. He didn't know what to say, this was all too sudden. So instinctively he wrapped his arms around Miranda, pulling her towards him.

"What if…I…never…come back? What if…" she started between sobs.

"Then _I'll_ go visit you. It'll all work out," he reassured, letting he cry in his arms.

* * *

AN: thanks again Christy!

My sister is SOO Gordo it's scary!


	7. Marco Polo

Dis: LOL!

A/N: It's up! Finally new chap! Thanks Christy for the beta-ing!

* * *

By the time Miranda was all cried out, the sun was beginning to set.

"I should probably go pack," she said, pulling away from Gordo and standing up. "Thanks."

"Wait!" he called out, getting up. "I'll go with you."

"What?"

"I'll help you pack, lets just go tell the 'rents."

* * *

"Gordo, wait. I can't go in there!" Miranda urged as they stood before his door.

"Why?" he asked, opening it.

"I'm splotchy, and oh yeah, I just burst in there uninvited!" she whispered harshly, trying not to be overly loud.

"Miranda, you're not splotchy, and you're always invited. Now come on!" He grabbed her hand, pulling her in after him.

* * *

Scanning the crowd he found his parents talking to Gorgeous.

"Oh David! There you are, and Miranda!" The older woman exclaimed, hugging them. "And who's this?" she asked, taking Frederick.

"That's Frederick," Gordo responded easily. "He's a cool little dude," he added chuckling a bit, and earning some strange looks from both his parents.

"Yes, well I see he's a fine bear, stylish too," she observed, handing him back to Miranda.

"Um, actually I was wondering if I could go over to Miranda's for a while."

"Gordo, I don't know that that would be a great idea, after all we have guests," his mom informed him.

"Um, that's fine Gordo, I can pack alone," Miranda smiled politely, trying to avoid tension.

"Oh, are you going somewhere?" Gorgeous asked with interest.

"Um, yeah kinda, I'm moving…"

"…to Mexico." Gordo finished.

"Really, when do you leave?" Gorgeous asked, both curious and slightly concerned for her grandson.

"Day after tomorrow," she managed to say evenly. "If you'll excuse me, I really have to go," she smiled apologetically then walked out the door, before anyone could see her break down.

* * *

"Mi'ja, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I will be," Miranda reassured her mom, before ascending the stairs and heading to her room.

Ten minutes and half a box of clothes later she heard a knock on her door.

"I'm fine. Yes I'm sure. I'm packing, no I don't need help!" she yelled out, anticipating her mother's questions.

"Well, in that case I'll just be going," Gordo grinned from her doorway.

"Gordo?" Miranda exclaimed, turning around. "What are you doing here? I thought you had company."

"Well, I still do, but I made a valid argument…then Gorgeous ordered my dad to let me come," he said, doing the classic Gordo-blink-shrug-combo.

"Thanks."

"Come on, you have a lot of junk."

"Hey!" Miranda protested, thwacking Gordo on the head with Frederick.

"What? You do!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, everyone's a critic. So you gonna help 'o what?" she asked, grabbing a fedora off the floor.

"Sure t'ing boss, I ain't wanna be swimming' wit' no guppies."

"Its fishes you half- wit! And it's sleepin', not swimmin'!"

"I don't wanna do dat wit' them neither.'

* * *

Lizzie reread the e-mail from Miranda somewhat in disbelief.

'Moving? But what about high school? I thought we were all gonna go together, isn't that why Gordo came back?' she thought, confused.

At the moment, Lizzie was sitting alone in her hotel room while Jo went to some meeting with the people at the record label trying to make sure they didn't pull one over on her daughter.

"Gordo…" she sighed softly.

'With Miranda gone, there would be more time for Gordo and me without Miranda being the third wheel. I could only imagine how uncomfortable I'd be if she were always flirting with Gordo, and they never paid any attention to me.' Lizzie's eyes bugged out at the thought, before she broke into hysterical laughter.

"Yeah right!"

* * *

"What time is it?"

Gordo looked at his watch. "12:05"

"Gordo?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning his head to look at her. They were presently laying on the floor of her living room.

"I'm moving today," she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"Hey, lets not think about it."

"What'll we do?" Gordo was spending the night to help pack, a task they'd finished thirty minutes ago.

"How about some music?" he asked, making his way to the small boom box on the floor.

As soon as he turned on the radio he regretted it, _"'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane. I don't know when I'll be back aga…" _came Chantal Kreviazuk's voice before Gordo scrambled to shut it off.

"Okay, no radio…"

He found an old Aaron Carter tape in a nearby box. Most of the song titles were rubbed off, but it seemed harmless enough.

Gordo pressed "play" before regaining his post next to Miranda just as an old Jackson Five cover was ending. 'This works' he thought.

"Hey girl, I'm sad. I heard that you were leavin'... You can't go. You're my best friend. I'm sure gonna miss you," came the little boy's sad spoken words. Gordo groaned, but just as he moved to turn it off the power went out.

There was a brief silence before they both cracked up.

"Marco!" Miranda whispered getting up.

"Polo!" Gordo responded from an unknown location.

"Mar…Ow! Stupid box!" Miranda grumbled getting down on all fours.

"Polo?" Gordo asked through a chuckle.

"Mar…"

"Oof." Gordo grunted falling back under Miranda's weight, leaving them in a tangled heap.

After what seemed like and eternity they made it back to the designated _sleeping-spot_ on the floor.

"So… what now?" Miranda asked, getting comfy.

"Sleep?" He suppressed a chuckle at Miranda's scoff. "What's your suggestion?

"Shadow puppets?"

"No flashlight."

"Technicality." Silence, "Fine, we'll sleep."

"Night" Gordo yawned.

"Night…Gordo?"

"Hum?"

"I can't sleep."

"Did you _try_?"

"Uh huh." She nodded in the dark.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked, turning to face her, her outline barely visible in the dark.

"Tell me a story?"

"Okay, so there's this guy…"

"No, it should begin with 'once upon a time.'"

"Fine, _once upon a time_ there was this guy…" By the time he was done, she'd fallen asleep.

* * *

At the airport, Mr. and Mrs. Sanchez went to board, leaving Miranda to her good- byes.

"Well, this is it," he said, shifting his weight.

"Yup," she said, looking down.

"I'll miss you!" they stated simultaneously.

"Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and handing her his lucky hackysack.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking at it.

"Practice. Thought you might want a rematch… _next time,_" he emphasized.

"Thanks, here." She handed him Frederick.

"Miranda, I can't…"

"Well with me gone and Lizzie's deal, I figured you wouldn't mind holding him for me. Just until next time." To his skeptical look she added, "There will be a next time right?"

'Guilt trip.' "Yeah, he can bunk with me." He smiled, first looking the bear in the eyes, then making him nod.

"So, you got a ride?"

"'Rents, don't worry, but _you_ take care of yourself."

She nodded.

"You wont have me to save you from any more geese," he smirked.

Miranda backhanded him, laughing, before she burst into tears.

After a few more tears and a proper farewell hug she was gone, leaving a very familiar image of a guy with a superman teddy bear behind.


	8. Already Bored

Dis: All I own is Frederick!

A/N: thanks Christy for the beta-ing!

* * *

Miranda sat in her new room, trying to remember exactly what Gordo had tried to teach her. 'I'm a good dancer right? So this should be a cinch.'

She threw the hackysack up in the air, only to get smacked on the head. 'Guess not.'

* * *

"Fredrick?" Gordo addressed the bear on his bed. "I miss her."

He knew it would be hard, they were best friends, but he'd had virtually no time to get used to this. And now here he was in his room, talking to a plush toy.

Just as Gordo seriously began to consider asking his parents for psychoanalysis, his messenger went off informing him he'd just received an e-mail.

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

GORDO! I've been here five minuets and I'm _bored_! And _why_ am I bored so soon you ask? Because, I locked myself in my room as soon as I got here.

I know; rude much? But these people are _insane_! Already three of my uncles/cousins have offered me a drink. All my female cousins are _fresa_, which is the equivalent of Kate in middle school, and they just won't stop feeding me!

And when I say _feeding_ I don't mean normal-'white'-people-feeding where a meat loaf and mashed potatoes _with_ the roles, and two slices of pie is living on the wild side.

Nuh-uh this is major Mexican no-holding-back-family-is-coming-over feeding! In fact, I had to bring a plate full of stuff with me before I could sneak away just to ward off suspicion!

So what's going on with you? Anything happen yet? Keep me posted!

Mwah!

La Flaca

* * *

Gordo chuckled 'good ol' Miranda.' Knowing full well that he couldn't just tell her he'd spent all day in his room sulking talking to a stuffed bear. He decided to tell her a better version of the truth.

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

Hey, glad to know you're being taken care of. insert evil smirk

When I got home from the airport Gorgeous was on her way out. She said she needs to find herself…again. Other than that nothing's really happened since you left, I just spent most of the day at home, since Lizzie's still out.

She should get in tonight though, so maybe we'll hang out tomorrow. (she may be jetlagged.)

Much love,

Gordo

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

Hey I just got my uniform, it's _tragic_! A long pink pleated skirt, white shirt and matching tie. Oh! And these _really _ugly black shoes. I know I'm being fickle, but come one!

If the image in your head is even _remotely_ appealing you've got it wrong.

I can't believe I'm going to school here, not too long ago I couldn't even hold my own in a stupid TV show! Now I'm_ living_ here?

Well okay my school is for international students, so I think i can live without flunking out, but I want to wallow!

Hugs,

Miranda

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

I'm sure it's fine, I've never seen you look _horrible_, and I doubt you'd pick _now_ to start.

On the upside, you'll meet a lot of interesting people, and who knows, maybe even show _me_ a thing or two next time we get together.

I have too go, I have to meet Lizzie like five minuets ago!

Hang in there,

G

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

LOL Good one! Be late on my account.

C'ya,

Randy

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

I can't believe tomorrow's the first day of school! For the first time in forever we won't have our morning 3-way phone call. I just couldn't allow that so I took the liberty of writing down some things bound to come up, then I'll read your responses n the morning accordingly.

**-Has anyone seen my hackysack?**

**-Do I have enough school supplies?**

**-Must I really listen to this?**

Waiting for reply,

Gordo

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

**-Has anyone seen my hackysack?**

_The spare is in your top drawer, if you moved it, then look behind the computer monitor or your camera bag._

**-Do I have enough school supplies?**

_For the entire freshman class. But if you don't believe me, most teachers only expect something to write on/with the first day when they give you the official list._

**-Must I really listen to this?**

_Aw, you know you love the girl talk, plus you don't want to leave Lizzie to her own devices._

There you are, Oh! And tell Lizzie _not_ to wear her sparkly faded jeans, (she'll know the ones) _trust me_.

Good Luck,

Pinky

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

You know me too well. There was a hacky sack in _every_ place you named…Wait a minuet did you hide them!

Lizzie was mildly offended when I told her you suggested nixing the jeans, but once we got to school and three other girls were wearing them (not the most social girls either) she was grateful.

Thanks for saving me from her rant!

Hugs,

Brain

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

Gah! School tomorrow!

Ai te watcho cucaracho gatcho,

Miranda

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

You'll be fine, but incase you're not here's some advice.

**Gordo speech # 105: Be yourself, how can anyone like you if they don't know who _you_ are?**

Good luck,

Gordo

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

Funny…

Hasta,

Jane

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

She's out of control! She's wearing _belly shirts_! This can _not_ be good!

Oh, Ethan and Tudge said 'hi!'.

Later,

Trent

* * *

IM

Gordo: Hey!

Miranda: Ur on!

Gordo: LOL

Miranda: so what's this I hear about belly shirts?

Gordo: Lizzie's prancing around in them

Miranda: Jo wouldn't allow that

Gordo: Allow it? She's encouraging it… 'Oh my baby looks so cute!'… blah!

Miranda: LOL, Jo gets carried away

Gordo: to the loony bin that's where she should be carried

Miranda: GORDO!

Gordo: Sorry…

Miranda: what kind of teenager are you? Ur girlfriend shows some skin and you freak?

Gordo: it's not the showing it's the showing everyone else, that gets me

Miranda: I'm sure it'll die down, now Ethan and Tudge?

Gordo: they're cool guys, and with you gone and Lizzie out so much, it helps to have guys to hang out with.

Miranda: you wound me! Are you saying I'm no guy?

Gordo: Yes Miranda that's exactly what i was saying

Miranda: where is the love?

Gordo: where is the love…

Miranda: the love…

Gordo: the love

Miradna: the love!

Gordo: LOL, see like I could ever replace that

Miranda: LOL

Gordo: g2g

Miranda: night

Gordo: night

sign off

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

Happy Valentines Day!

Xoxo,

G-man

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

¡Feliz Dia Del Amor Y La Amistad! happy day of love and friendship

Xoxo,

Mer-derer

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

Happy B-Day!

See I didn't clump them together even though they're only a day apart.

Frederick sends his love.

T/C,

Gordo

* * *

From: miraquenanda musiclover . com

To: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

Did you hear! Mrs. McGuire invited me to stay for the summer, and my mom said yes!

W/B,

Rana

Rib-bit

* * *

From: ratpackbrat vintagejunk . net

To: miraquenanda musiclover . com

Yeah! I was actually on the phone with Lizzie when I read your e-mail (gotta love DSL).

That's awesome; I told you you'd visit! Now we can have that re-match…with the _goose_.

Sorry I _had_ to.

C'ya soon,

Gordo

* * *

Miranda rolled over for the thousandth time that night, 'why can't I just sleep like normal people who must wake up in an hour?' her thoughts were met by that penetrating silence, too loud to drown out.

* * *

To my reviewers: Mwah! 


	9. ChipDip Ratio

Dis: I own nothing!

AN: Thanks to Christy for the betaing!

* * *

"Akh!" 

"EEEK!"

Lizzie and Miranda simultaneously squealed.

After five minutes of shrieking, jumping and hugging, Miranda finally got around to greeting the other McGuires.

So after some 'hello's and an extremely _disturbing_ hug from Matt, they left the airport to go to the McGuire's (aka: Movie Night Hot Spot!).

* * *

"Aww, I can't believe you're here!" Lizzie squealed, helping Miranda unpack. "So much has happened this year, I finished my album and I get to shoot my first-ever-music-video this summer!" 

"Wow, that's great!" Miranda exclaimed, trying not to sound jealous. After all, Lizzie was her best friend and it's not like she had a monopoly on liking music right?

"I know! I'm so excited! This summer's gonna be great, I have a boyfriend, I get to make a music video, and we can be like sisters all summer!" Lizzie gushed.

"Yeah, it will rock, huh?" Miranda agreed. There was no way she could be upset with Lizzie.

"Hey! Maybe you'll even be my backup singer!" Lizzie said as if she'd just decided to go to the mall.

"Yeah...maybe." Miranda gave her a weak smile.

* * *

"Ahhh!" Lizzie shrieked, snuggling up to Gordo, much to Miranda's annoyance. 

They were watching **_The Village_** for crying out loud! The least scary, scary movie out there! It wasn't so much the snuggling that got her; sure it was sickening, but they were dating so no way around the sickeningly cute junk. The real problem was that after four movies, she wasn't only bored, and mildly disgusted, but hurt.

All Gordo had said to her was a simple 'Hey' before Lizzie shang hi-ed him to the love seat. Leaving Miranda no choice but to socialize with _Matt._

So now while the happy couple was kissing and giggling, Miranda was hanging out with Lizzie's kid brother discussing the best dip to chip ratio…classic.

* * *

When Miranda awoke the next morning she felt something strange under her pillow on the living room floor. 

She pulled out the folded peace of paper with her name sprawled on the front. Seeing as Lizzie was still asleep and both guys were gone she figured it would be safe to open it.

Randy,

Hey sorry we didn't get much of a chance to talk last night, but you know how Lizzie is. She practically ripped my arm off steering me to the couch. But don't worry we'll hang out before the week's over. Just wanted to say it's good to have you back.

G

* * *

"So um, Gordo and I were talking yesterday," Lizzie started, "and we thought maybe we could all go grab a bite today at the new pizza place" she finished, looking a bit nervous. 

"Sure, I'm game." _why is she nervous?_' Miranda thought before brushing the thought aside in favor of pizza thoughts.

"Cool, we can leave as soon as you're ready," Lizzie said, eyeing the ripped jeans and old Nsync shirt Miranda was wearing.

"Um, I am…"

"Right… let's go." Lizzie said uncertainly.

'_That's right, folks. Lizzie McGuire has officially cracked…I mean come on! It's just pizza.' _

* * *

"Hey guys," Miranda smiled, trying not to think murderous thoughts about Lizzie. 

"Hey, Mir-an-da!" Ethan exclaimed, enveloping her in a hug.

'Did _everybody_ get taller?' Miranda thought, exasperated. "Hey big guy, long time no see."

"That's because you were in Mexico…and I was _not_ in Mexico," he brilliantly stated while everyone resisted the urge to do the '_stupid_'-forehead-smack.

"That's right hun, I shoulda thought of that." Miranda stated trying to suppress a laugh.

* * *

The quartet tried to catch up while waiting for the pizza to arrive, but seeing as Lizzie kept pouting when Gordo spoke to anyone else for too long, they ended up with everyone listening to Lizzie re-cap her entire summer. 

After a while though, even Ethan began to catch on, and realize this was a set up.

"Hey come on, lets go get some sodas."

Miranda was only too happy to comply, "Thanks, I needed to get away."

"Yeah, they have that affect on people, I guess that's why they tried to get us on a date," Ethan concluded.

"Wait, they _told_ you about the date?"

"What? Nah, some times I just know these things." He smiled.

"Right, well you wanna go back?"

"We could like go to the arcade," he suggested.

"But they have the pizza," Miranda pouted.

"But we could take the pizza, they wouldn't notice."

"Sneaky! I like you!"

"Oh, hey I meant it as a just friends thing."

"Duh! Boy, please, you're not my type." She chuckled.

* * *

"So I noticed you and Ethan hit it off" Lizzie commented that night. 

"He's funny."

"So, you like him?" she grinned.

"Like a black crayon," Miranda stated, climbing into bed.

"Huh?" Lizzie asked thoroughly perplexed.

"Great, useful, nowhere near bright...friend material definitely," she clarified.

"Oh…well you know…"

"Don't say it, I'm not gonna spend all summer being hooked up with your friends. It's sweet of you, and we can still hang out but _no_ dates."

"Fine, but some of them are cute."

"I'll live."

* * *

"Thanks for breakfast, I'm out!" Miranda said grabbing some toast and running out of the house, still in her pj's, with her purse slung over her shoulder. _'That was almost too close; this avoiding Matt thing isn't all it's cracked up to be, s_he thought as she ran to Gordo's house. 

Lizzie was out again for a few weeks and Matt's crush was getting creepy again. She'd actually woken up to him sitting on her bed staring at her…EWW!

Before Miranda could knock, the door flew open revealing Mrs. Gordon.

"He's upstairs," she smiled, "go on up."

Miranda thanked her and stepped inside.

"Oh, Miranda?" Mrs. Gordon said.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back," Mrs. Gordon chuckled.

"It's good to be back."

* * *

Miranda strolled into Gordo's room to find him asleep, clutching a very familiar superman teddy bear. 

Stifling a giggle she did what any self-respecting best friend would do…

"Ah! What the…Miranda?" Gordo asked awoken by the sudden flash.

"You're up!" she squealed.

"Yeah, yeah what time is it?" he asked groggily '_why_ _do people let Miranda have a camera?_' he wondered rubbing his face.

"7:45" she chirped.

"The light one?"

"Yup"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"It's too early to be bored…even for you," he clarified.

"Matt."

"Huh?" Then a look of realization crossed his face, "Oh!" He couldn't keep from laughing.

"Shut up! He's getting freaky!" she whined.

"What'd he do _now_?"

"He was watching me sleep!" All her outburst got her though was a patented Gordo-eyebrow-raise-I'm-smarter-than-you-look combo.

"What? Oh! That's different, your mom sent me up. It's not my fault you're lazy," she defended.

"Fine, I'm tired…night." He said snuggling back into his pillow.

"Gordo…"

"Come on," he said moving over in his double bed, clearing up a pillow.

"Thanks." She said hopping in "Gordo…"

"What now?" he asked annoyed.

"Night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," he finished before nodding off.


	10. Thwack

Did: Not mine.

* * *

"So, Lizzie's where?" Miranda asked Gordo while munching on some fries at in the mall food court.

"Um, with Kate I think. Honestly I'm not all that sure," Gordo answered, taking some of her soda.

"SO, she ditched us," Miranda stated taking her soda back.

"In a nutshell," he shrugged.

"You know what that means…." she said, finishing off her fries.

"What?"

"No, Lizzie…"

"I got that."

"'No Lizzie' means we can do all the stuff she'd find embarrassing," she smirked

"Jumbo chess, here we come," Gordo grinned.

* * *

"No, your other left!" Gordo chuckled into his cell phone. He was currently on the third floor of the mall _watching_ Miranda play chess on the first floor.

"Well, make up your mind!" she sighed exasperated. Not only were the chess pieces her height, they were heavy too.

The game didn't last long, they won quickly (thanks to Gordo), then Miranda proceeded to do a happy dance on the chess board.

"Hey Gordo, come on down!"

"And miss this shot? I don't think so!" Gordo laughed as he captured the entire thing on film.

"You should get different angles," Miranda reminded him.

Perhaps she had a point, or maybe he was just tired of arguing, either way Gordo found himself on the giant chess board dancing alongside Miranda.

"We look like dorks," Gordo reminded her as she twirled and he dipped the black queen.

"Don't ya just love it?" she asked with a grin, pulling out her digital cam.

"Yeah I guess I do," he chuckled, posing with the queen.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent pretty much the same way. Gordo or Miranda would inevitably do something outrageous and the other would be there to capture it on film.

But eventually the mall closed and it was time for them to head home.

* * *

"Miranda, where've you been?" Jo asked as she stepped into the house. "Lizzie's been home for hours."

"The Mall, she was supposed to meet Gordo and me there, I guess she forgot," she answered quickly.

"Oh, well, the girls are in Lizzie's room," Jo smiled and went off to do whatever it was she did these days.

* * *

"…and I was like, 'oh Danny, you're _so_ funny' and then he was all…" Lizzie stopped mid-sentence as Miranda walked into the room.

"Sanchez," came Kate's forced greeting.

"Sup, Kate." She smiled trying…poorly… to be civil.

"Um, Miranda I thought you'd be out today." Lizzie stated bluntly.

"Don't sweat it; I'll be out in a bit." _'Wouldn't want my IQ to drop any more,_' she added mentally.

So Miranda grabbed her PJs and a blanket before heading out of the room.

* * *

With Lizzie's career taking off and her newfound popularity, she and Miranda scarcely saw each other despite the fact that they shared a room.

Miranda left before Lizzie was even awake, and Lizzie got in after Miranda was asleep.

Though a bit hurt at first, Miranda was fine with this arrangement. This left her more time at her new job helping Mrs. Gordon. At first she'd intended on taking a job at the local McDonalds to keep from imposing on the McGuires, but Mrs. Gordon made her an offer she couldn't refuse.

All she had to do was fill in for Mrs. G's Receptionist who was on maternity leave. No screaming kids, smelly food, or dorky uniform…plus the pay/ company was better.

* * *

"So, Miranda, how do you like it there, with the McGuires?" Mrs. G asked as Miranda made coffee.

"Are you trying to shrink my head?" Miranda giggled.

"Maybe, but I was just wondering, I know Lizzie's been out a lot lately," she said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, well, it was a bit weird at first, but between working here, and hanging out with Gordo I'm not there much anyway," she said, pouring two large mugs of coffee.

"And _Matt_?" Mrs. Gordon smirked.

"I'll _kill_ him!" Miranda exclaimed just as Gordo stepped into the room.

"Speak of the devil… I'll leave you two," Gordo's mother smirked.

Gordo looked from his retreating mom to Miranda's livid expression.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"You. Told." She stated through gritted teeth.

"Would it be stupid of me to ask what exactly it is I told?"

"_Matt_." She practically growled.

Gordo's eyes bugged out, "Miranda I can…"

"We said, we'd _never_ mention it again…to _anyone._"

"But I didn't! I can explain," he said, trying to keep his fiery friend from exploding.

"_Speak_." She said leaning on the desk and crossing her arms, a sign that she'd retreated for the time being.

"Okay well, remember the book I gave you?" He took her nod as a good sign and kept going, "Well, one of my mom's clients (or "patients")owns a print shop so when it was done he just brought it over here, and she saw the Matt page, and I guess figured out the whole crush thing. That's it." He finished shielding himself with his arms, expecting to get smacked anyway.

Instead he was surprised when Miranda hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"For being Gordo," she said over her shoulder as she finished preparing the coffee.

Gordo merely chuckled in response.

"So what are you doing here?" Miranda asked, sitting behind her desk.

"I was bored, so I figured I could help out here. Granted that was before you tried to confuse me to death," Gordo smirked, just as his mom walked in the room.

"OWW!" he exclaimed rubbing the spot where his mom'd thwacked him. "What was _that_ for?"

"Miranda couldn't reach," she said taking a sip of her coffee.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I needed to establish a few relationships now so the rest of the fic'll make sense. 


	11. Too Many Women

Dis: I don't own L.McG

* * *

**From the Desktop of David Gordon**

I've decided there are just too many women in my life. I know you're thinking not possible…well actually you're a computer so you don't really think, not unless I tell you to, but that's another issue all together.

The point is you _can_ have too many women. First there's my girlfriend AKA: Lizzie McGuire.

Lizzie and I have been best friends ever since I can remember, almost inseparable. I guess I liked her innocence; it made a good counterpart to my cynicism, even as a child. And after a while our friendship developed, into a crush, on my part.

It took years, one pushy Latina, and Rome to finally bring us together romantically…and even then our first kiss was immediately followed by the words "Thank you." yeah, not so romantic.

That was last summer, now about a year later; I don't know what's going on with us. Lizzie's breaking out into the music industry, and to tell you the truth I'm not sure I like what she's becoming.

Don't get me wrong…not that you could, being a computer…but it seems as though every time I see her she's a bit more like Kate, or maybe Britney Spears…either one is a scary thought. Yet I have to trust that what I know about Lizzie still holds true.

She's the girl who donated her mattress; because the idea that even one person may need it more than her was too much to bear. She missed Danny's pool party for me, and scared off her little brother's bully.

She's always been the good girl prototype, and I guess I'll just accept this period as a small glitch in the system.

Now the next girl in my life is of course, my mom. Okay I know what you're thinking everyone's mom gets on their nerves...well it's not even that.

I think it has more to do with the fact that she's not only a shrink, but she's my other best friend's boss, and now new girlfriend. (Oh get your chip out of the _gutter_! She's my _MOM_!)

The thing is, not only does my mom know way more about my relationship with Lizzie than I'd like her to…in fact sometimes I think she knows more about us than I do! But she's also becoming increasingly chummy with hurricane Miranda, and that leads us into girl number three.

Miranda is in a class all her own, she's in my opinion the strongest one of the three. She's I think the only one I could ever be completely open with (mostly because she can tell if I'm even embellishing a _bit_ let alone flat out lying, or keeping something from her).

Come to think of it that's bit weird considering that up until last summer she was just a glorified acquaintance; Okay so maybe not _that_ harsh, but we were never close, most of the time she was just someone to talk to about Lizzie when Lizzie wasn't around. Being that she was Lizzie's other best friend it seemed perfect, but over the years I guess Miranda grew on me.

Or maybe it was me who finally grew up. Let me explain, when we were growing up Miranda was cool, but she was more Lizzie's friend and that was fine, because in all honesty I was too busy with my own problems, and Lizzie-centric crush to pay much attention to her…with a few exceptions.

When I needed to bring Lizzie back from the dark side.

When we were forced to do a project on Mexico (that's when I realized she was interesting on her own).

When Lizzie got a job at the DB, we ended up hanging out, and sharing our first official secret

When she decided to be my life coach (I still owe her for that one)

The time she sang in front of the school… I realized that with some better material (more Miranda) she could make it.

But I'll never forget the time she went on a crash diet. I froze…what could I do? For the first time I realized we could lose her, and for some reason that scared me. I could literally count the times I noticed her, I mean _really_ noticed her, on one hand. Yet I couldn't imagine what it might be like with out her…and that's when I decided I didn't want to. I think that's when I really grew up.

Once we heard that Miranda was going to be helping her grandmother out that summer I went right to work. I knew I had to become friends with her, question was how? We'd hung out every day since… well since _forever,_ and that hadn't done it, so obviously I had to take drastic measures, which also meant I couldn't tell Lizzie, because Lizzie can't keep a secret to save her life, especially from Miranda.

But if I was keeping things from them that also meant I had to avoid them, at least Miranda, she's got killer instincts. Lizzie's a bit more oblivious, which worked in my favor when it came to getting pictures, though I just uploaded most of them from my video cam, which you know being my trusty computer!

Anyway point is after that Miranda became my other best friend. Well now she's just _my best friend_, since Lizzie's title changed. Now whatever I'd been expecting when I got myself into this whole be-friends-with-Miranda thing, I was not prepared for the force that _is_ Miranda.

She's loud, outspoken, spontaneous, hyper, opinionated, independent, and somehow a rare bread of non-girl. No, she's not physically abnormal (not that I've checked). I think her abnormality is mental, I can say anything to her and she won't be fazed. I could literally say something as out of character as "Hey babe, nice ass."

And she'd probably just look, contemplate it for about a second before answering with "Really, you think so? I thought that maybe it should be a bit more round." or whatever her opinions on her butt are.

Or maybe I'm totally off and she'd slap me, or tell me I was acting strange and suggest some weird method for fixing me, like I'm one of her many projects.

And that's another thing; Miranda's always got a project. Whether it be learning a new instrument to spray painting the roses in her garden (that's what I get for agreeing to rent as many versions of the same movie as possible; it had to be Alice in Wonderland).

Because if Miranda isn't busy, she's bored…and if she's bored she's hyper…when she's hyper all you can do is steer clear of her path. Unless you're David Gordon, then you get suckered into her schemes despite the protests.

Now with Miranda and my mom joining forces, who knows what they'll come up with…Yup, there are way too many women in my life.


	12. Flamin' Hots

Dis: i don't own L McG.

* * *

"Miranda why aren't you with the girls?" Mrs. McGuire asked walking into the living room.

Miranda looked up from her perch on the couch, placing her book in her lap. Today was once again 'girls night' at the McGuire's, with all the usual players; Kate, Clare, Brook and Lizzie. "Oh, um… yeah this is a _really_ good book." she claimed.

Mrs. McGuire sat down next to her, "Miranda, I know things between you and Lizzie are changing, but Well you cant blame her for being jealous of you."

"**_Why_**?"

"Oh, come on Miranda, you do spend all your time with her boyfriend." Jo pointed out.

"_Gordo_?" Miranda asked taken aback.

"Yes David."

"But he's my friend and Lizzie's never around…" Miranda's mind was reeling.

"No, and it doesn't help matters that when she is around, you try to join in on their plans." To Miranda's shocked expression Jo added, "It's natural. I mean you have all been friends for so long. But some things just aren't appropriate now…like your little sleepovers at the Gordon's."

Miranda didn't know what to say.

"Well I'll leave you to finish your book." Jo said patting Miranda's leg and going upstairs.

Miranda stared blankly at the page in front of her; her mind a million miles away.

* * *

**Mirada's POV**

What was _that_? I mean I know Jo's just protecting Lizzie, but …am I a bad friend? All this time I just thought Lizzie and I were drifting, now it seems I've all but shoved her away. I think…oh I don't know!

And what's worse? I can't call Gordo, because apparently I'm not only a third wheel, I'm a _floozy_ who keeps throwing herself at her friend's boyfriend.

Oh man! I _work_ at a mental clinic? Maybe I should ask Mrs. Gordon to have me committed so I can't mess any more people up.

* * *

The next Morning Miranda woke up at six. She snuck upstairs to get her clothes and was out by six fifteen wearing black slacks and a very modest black blouse. 

She walked to the bus stop and at six thirty she called Mrs. G to let her know she didn't need a ride.

She didn't care how ridiculous it seemed, she just couldn't face Gordo; not today. Perhaps when Lizzie went out again, but she'd do everything in her power to avoid accidentally throwing herself at Gordo; Including changing her style, even if it was a hundred degrees out.

"Hey" Mrs. Gordon greeted as Miranda walked in the office, "missed you earlier."

"Oh, yeah well…I'll go put some coffee on." Miranda said avoiding the statement.

"Oh, don't worry David's doing that." At that Miranda froze.

'He's _here_?' she thought panicking.

"He'll be helping out today. You don't _mind_ do you?"

"Oh, um no of course not."

* * *

Needless to say the day dragged on, most of the time filled only by awkward silence. 

"Okay that's _it_ what'd I do _now_?" Gordo finally asked exasperated. This somber quiet person wasn't the Miranda he was used to. In fact the only reason he'd even bothered to show up at all today was because he thought they could have a rematch on the paper-clip-chain-contest.

"You didn't do anything." She sighed defeated, before getting up to refill her coffee mug yet again. "Stupid thing!" she grumbled shaking the coffee pot upside down trying to find at least one drop of coffee left.

"Miranda? Are you okay?" Gordo asked concerned.

"Yes, I just need coffee."

"Wasn't it you who argued so reverently that coffee's gross, not two years ago?"

"Well, it's an acquired taste. Plus it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind." Miranda argued.

"Fine, I'll go get you coffee, but we're not done here." He said walking out the front door.

* * *

**Miranda's POV**

Great now not only m I miserable (and bored) I've also managed to alienate Gordo. So now he thinks I'm mad at him, and he's worried…he even went to get me coffee…

* * *

"Miranda." Mrs. Gordon called breaking Miranda's train of thought. 

"Yes?" She asked stepping into Mrs. Gordon's office.

"What's wrong?" she asked bluntly.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"You've been distracted, unusually somber, you practically chugged down the entire contents of the coffee pot, and now you're avoiding David."

"Oh, that." Miranda sighed sinking into the leather couch. "It's nothing."

"That nothing sounds loaded with a whole lot of _something_." Mrs. Gordon pointed out.

"It's just… aww man! I can't believe I'm letting you shrink me." Miranda chuckled.

"Why not? It's on the house."

"Do I throw myself at Gordo?" She asked bluntly before she lost her nerve.

"Well I do recall you guys trying to learn football last weak, which by the way was a bad idea." She smirked recalling the hopeless teens, but seeing Miranda's distraught expression she quickly added, "You've been a great friend to him."

Miranda didn't respond though, she just looked down at her lap.

"You guys have good, healthy…if at times _odd_, fun. What in the world would make you doubt that?"

"Well last night Mrs. McGuire…"

"I should have guessed." Mrs. Gordon chuckled.

"What?" Miranda asked perplexed.

"Oh Jo means well, but the poor busy body's always jumping to conclusions sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." She answered, "Don't listen to her, poor dear's usually got it wrong."

"But she said Gordo and I were being inappropriate, and that I was horning in on Lizzie's time with him." Miranda protested.

"Do you want my opinion? I think David's a good kid, and Jo knows that. So for the longest time she's hoped that David and Lizzie get together. I don't blame her; in fact at one point I thought Lizzie'd be good for my son.

"But now that you three are growing up it's becoming obvious that you may be growing in different directions." Mrs. Gordon explained.

"What are you saying?"

"Just that this _newer_ Lizzie may not be what David needs, let alone wants, and vise versa. Lizzie's surrounded by all sorts of interesting and attractive people she doesn't need my son any more. Even if they don't seeit that way yet, Jo does. Her blaming you is just a defense mechanism and a way for her to feel she has some control." She finished.

"Wait, you think they're breaking up?" Miranda asked oddly shocked.

"Well not today, you didn't think they'd last forever did you?" she chuckled.

"No, I guess not…" Miranda started.

"No, before you ask, David has no idea. Well I could be wrong, he may have an inkling he's a smart boy, but I don't think Lizzie knows either, I'm sure they'll figure it out soon, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention it to them."

"So, it's a secret?" Miranda asked Glad to have another girl to talk to, even if she did shrink her.

"Everything discussed in here is confidential." She winked.

"So you don't think we're being inappropriate?" Miranda asked her hand on the door.

"Nope, actually I think you're just the kind of friend he needs." She smiled.

* * *

As Miranda rounded the corner she spotted Gordo walk in bearing coffee and Flamin' Hots. 

Before he had a chance to register what was going on Miranda'd wrapped Gordo in a fierce hug.

"I knew the Flamin' Hots were a good idea" he smirked trying not to spill the coffee.

"Gordo?"

"Yeah?" He asked expecting her explanation.

"You owe me a rematch." She grinned.

* * *

not beta'd so sorry if i messed it up, with school and stuff i thought this might hold ya'll over till i can write more regularly.

btw, thanks to all the people still reading/reviewing this fic!


End file.
